


En fantastisk julaften

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, M/M, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: God jul fra Maria og Fredrik og resten av familien Evak anno 2035





	En fantastisk julaften

«Pappa, pappa!» Lyden av bare barnebein som klasker mot soveromsgulvet vekker dem. «Pappa, kan vi stå opp nå?»

Isak ser på vekkerklokka. Halv seks. Han stønner, prøver dytte hodet under puta. Han hører Even fnise lavt ved siden av seg. Kjenner armen hans om skuldrene sine, varmen fra Even som reiser seg halvt opp i senga. «Klokka er bare halv seks. Dere skal ikke sove mlitt til da?» prøver han seg. Maria hopper opp i senga. «Men det er julaften pappa! Kan vi ikke please stå opp da! Kanskje nissen har vært her?» Even hører forventningen i stemmen hennes. «Ok, stå opp da», smiler han. Han rekker knapt bli ferdig før ungene hopper ut av senga og løper ut. «Jippi! Vi får stå opp!» Stemmene deres hviner når de løper omkapp og prøver presse seg ut døra og bortover gangen mot trappa samtidig.

«Tenk å være 6 år og våkne på julaften, da», sier Even og legger seg ved siden av Isak. Han kryper tett inntil ham, kjenner ham mot hele forsiden av kroppen. Den store dyna omslutter dem som en kokong. Isak mumler noe og drar dyna over hodet. «Hva sa du?» «Tenk å KUNNE sove lenger, da. Skjønner ikke hvorfor de frivillig står opp så tidlig hver eneste dag!» «God morgen, grumpy-Isaken min. Det er en stund siden du var så morgenfrisk, iallfall. Må nesten spørre moren eller faren din om du NOENSINNE har vært det.» Han tenker seg om et øyeblikk. «Jo forresten, du var jo masse våken om natta da du var baby.» Isak skyver albuen mot ham, litt mer våken nå. «Det ligger vel i slekta da. Eller så har du lært dem det. Jeg er faenmeg omringet av A-mennesker.» Isak ruller seg rundt i senga så han ligger med ansiktet mot Even. Stryker ham lett over kinnbenet med en finger, ser på ham, granskende. «Går det bra?» spør han. Det er det evige spørsmålet, det han stiller hver dag, og som han vet at Even komme til å svare på. «Det går bra.» Even kysser ham lett, varme morgenlepper mot Isaks. Begge vet at spørsmålet kommer hver morgen, begge vet at svaret kommer hver morgen. Og begge vet at uansett hva svaret er så tar de det derfra, enten det er et ja-svar eller et nei-svar. «Fint.» De fortsetter å kysse hverandre, lette kyss, kjenner på hverandres lepper, holder rundt hverandre, stryker litt over skuldre og rygg, lette, rolige kyss. Ansvarlige pappa-kyss, klare for en ny dag, klare for julaften. 

«Even?» Isak sier det lavt.  
«Ja?»  
«Det er noe jeg må spørre deg om.»  
«Jaha?»  
«Du vet at jeg elsker deg?» sier Isak alvorlig.  
«Ja?»  
«Du vet at jeg sier du er den mest fantastiske personen i verden?»  
«Jaha?» Even ser på ham.  
«Og at jeg sier du er verdens åttende underverk?»  
«Jepp.» Det rykker litt i munnvikene hans. Han skjønner hvor dette bærer hen.  
«Du vet at jeg har sagt du er det beste jeg vet? Det jeg trenger aller mest i livet mitt?»  
«Mm.» Han smiler nå.  
«Men jeg tror jeg har ombestemt meg.»  
«Ombestemt deg?» Even prøver å høres sjokkert ut, greier det ikke helt.  
«Ja. Jeg tror kaffe er det jeg trenger aller mest i livet mitt nå. Det jeg vil elske aller høyest. Oppdagelsen som er verdens åttende underverk.» Isak ser på ham med store øyne.  
«Åh. Pokker.» Even ser trist ut. «Men du! Faen, det kan vi jo fikse. Jeg kan hente kaffe til deg! Blir det bra da?»  
Isak smiler og trekker ham inntil seg. Kysser ham igjen. «Da blir det bra.»  
«Kaffeholikeren min, ass.»

I stua er det kaos. Maria og Fredrik har funnet julestrømpene sine, de hang de opp på peisen i går kveld. I dag er de på mystisk vis fulle av snop og smågaver. Fredrik er etter sølvpapirene å dømme halvveis gjennom en pakke julenissesjokolade, Maria har sortert sine i en rekke etter farge og størrelse, og startet på den minste. Klementinskall ligger i små biter utover juleduken de la på bordet i går, sofaputen ligger under sofaen. Even tar den frem og kommer plutselig på hvorfor det faktisk ER en god ide å støvsuge under sofaen når man har barn. Det røde velourtrekket har fungert som en mikrofiberklut, så nå er det neppe nødvendig å støvsuge lenger, tenker han.  
«Oi, har julenissen vært her?» spør han.  
«Jaaa!» Ungene hyler og viser frem. Det er gotteri, julenissesjokolader, små snømenn og nisser, julekongler med fyll, klementiner, rosiner, skumbamser og brente mandler. De var på julemarkedet i Spikersuppa før jul, gikk på skøyter, tok pariserhjulet og så utover hele Oslo. Even og Isak hadde pekt mot Hotell Plaza der de pleide dra vekk en helg hvert år. «Men hvis dere er i Oslo, hvorfor får ikke vi være med da?» hadde Fredrik spurt. «Det er urettferdig!» sier Maria. «Jeg vil ikke til farmor og farfar, neste gang vil vi være med.» Even ser på Isak og løfter et øyenbryn, lattermildt. Isak rødmer. «Vi får se», mumler han. Etterpå hadde de gått rundt på markedet, og begge ungene hadde falt totalt for brente mandler, spist en pose hver mens de gikk rundt der, så de måtte kjøpe mer før de dro hjem. 

«Fikk dere gaver da?» Even ser på haugen med gavepapir som ligger på gulvet.  
«Ja, nye slåbroker!» Begge svinser stolt rundt i hver sin slåbrok i lys lilla plysjfrotte.  
Even ler, drar hettene på dem. «Oi, det er enhjørninger i stua! Må vi sette frem høy eller noe?» «Nei, enhjørninger spiser sjokolade!»  
«Sånn var det ja. Burde skjønt det.»  
«Og så fikk vi julehefter!» Fredrik viser frem det nye Donald-heftet sitt, Maria viser frem et annet. «Kan du lese, pappa?» «Dere kan jo lese selv?» «Jo, men det er så koslig når du leser, pappa.» Even smiler til dem. «Klart jeg skal lese. Men jeg må lage kaffe til pappa først.»  
«Du må ta med julestrømpen hans også. Det er masse gotteri i den! Og pakker!»  
«Hvordan vet dere det?»  
«Vi måtte jo sjekke i tilfelle julenissen hadde lagt ting feil.»  
«Dere pakket opp også da, eller?»  
«Nei, det sto Isak på pakken. Men Fredrik tok en nisse!» sier Maria anklagende.  
«Og Maria tok brente mandler!» sier Fredrik med samme stemme. De begynner å rope til hverandre. «Hysj, hysj», sier Even. «Ikke krangle. Da blir nissen sinna.» Det blir musestille. Even tenker seg om et øyeblikk. «Dere får legge tilbake det dere tok i Isaks strømpe, da, ta fra deres egne. Så blir nissen glad igjen.»  
Han går inn i kjøkkenet, skrur på kaffemaskinen, sjekker at det er rent vann og nok bønner i den. Han var innom KB i går og kjøpte julekaffe, den deilige krydrede kaffen med smaken han forbinder med jul. Nøtter, sjokolade, julekrydder, hint av pepper. Ikke for søt, ikke for brent. Kaffemaskinen suser og surkler, han kjører vann gjennom den først for å få varmet den opp. Så lager han kaffe til dem begge, et stort krus til hver, litt sukker oppi til Isak, vanlig svart til seg selv. Finner frem et brett og setter koppene på det, sammen med en asjett med julekaker, kolakaker han selv har bakt, sjakkruter Isak bakte sammen med ungene, de ble uventet jevnt firkantet. Turen innom kjøleskapet før de kuttet deigen var visst lurt. Et bra sjakktrekk, tenker han med et smil. Og til slutt en pepperkake fra hver av ungenes bokser, de har hver sin boks med kakene de selv har pyntet. Ved nærmere ettertanke legger han på noen ekstra pepperkaker, like mange fra hver boks. Finner et lysglass en av ungene har lagd og setter et LED-lys oppi. Det er en stund siden de sluttet med levende lys, tenker han for seg selv . I stedet for 50-pack med telys før jul har de hamstret CR2032-batterier. «Hvor er pappas julestrømpe da?» spør han når han kommer ut i stua igjen. Maria kommer løpende med den, den er tung av gotteri og bulkete av et par andre gaver. «Vil dere være med inn til pappa med den, eller?»

Even dytter opp døra til soverommet med albuen. «Pappa, her er julestrømpen din!» Maria hopper opp i senga til Isak. Han er mer våken nå, ruller seg rundt og smiler til Maria. Tar takknemmelig i mot koppen Even rekker ham, tar en slurk, sukker tilfreds. «Takk, Maria. Takk, Even.» «Nå er jeg verdens åttende underverk igjen?» spør Even. «Og jeg er fantastisk?» «Og jeg elsker deg også.» Isak sender ham smilende et slengkyss mens Maria kravler oppå ham og Fredrik har begynt dra poser ut av julestrømpen hans.

De ligger i senga en stund. Drikker kaffe, deler posen med brente mandler, julenissene. Isak pakker opp julekula Maria har lagd, den er rød med glitrende steiner og perler limt på. «Nydelig, Maria, har du lagd den selv?»  
«Ja, vi lagde den på juleverkstedet hos Miriam.»  
«Hos Sana?» Isak ser skeptisk ut.  
«Nei, Sana var ikke hjemme. Bare Yousef. Og så var Miriam og Adam der og Lene og Sigurd og Ahmed og Loora fra klassen. Vi lagde julekuler og kort og lenker.»  
Isak har et vagt minne om at han har hørt om dette en gang, men Sana hadde ikke nevnt det da de møttes for en stund siden. De drakk kaffe og skravlet om jobb og familie og alt og ingenting, slik de pleide. «Ja, det var nokså livlig da jeg hentet ungene», smiler Even. 

Etterhvert står de opp, Even tar en dusj mens Isak rydder i stua. Samler papir, fyller en pose med det. Smiler over det lykkelige kaoset av julepapir og sjokoladepapir som fyller gulvet og sofaen. Ser på ungenes nye slåbroker, forklarer at de nok må kle på seg likevel, at de ikke kan gå i dem på julaften. Som et kompromiss blir de enige om at det går fint å bruke dem over pentøyet i ettermiddag. Ungene har fått julesokker, det er hektiske diskusjoner for å bestemme hvilke sokker som passer best til julaften og hva som kan brukes hvilken dag i romjula. Diskusjonen får en brå knekk da de velter et glass brun julebrus utover haugen med sokker og bare tre av parene kan reddes fra det våte sukkerklisset. «Det går bra, vi vasker resten, så er de tørre til i morgen?» prøver Isak. «Jammen jeg skulle jo ha disse på i dag!» Fredrik hyler, omtrent utrøstelig, holder frem de våte sokkene med en stor nisse på. «Det var jo nissesokker!» «Vi kan føne dem, da blir de tørre», foreslår Maria engsjert. «Okei okei, jeg kan vaske dem nå, og så kan dere føne dem etterpå?» Isak vet at det er nok tid til både vask og tromling av sokkene, men nå kan det hende ungene lar seg aktivisere en halvtimes tid imens han gjør andre ting. Han skyller de klissete sokkene i vasken, vrir dem opp og gir dem til ungene, sier Even kan hjelpe dem å plugge i hårføneren på badet.

«Føne sokkene? Du er desp?» Even kommer lattermildt inn på kjøkkenet noen minutter etterpå. Han har bar overkropp, håret er vått, børstet bakover, det renner noen dråper nedover skuldrene og ryggen hans. Grå sokker med Rudolf på, nesen er på stortåa. Isak ler, han står med klissete hender og prøver få ribba over i langpanna med en folieklump under. «Æsj, ikke ta på meg!» Even rykker unna når Isak strekker seg etter ham. «Grisemannen, ass.» De ler og smiler til hverandre. 

«Skal jeg overta, kanskje?» Even ser på ribba. «Ble det ikke bra, da?» spør Isak, ser på ribba som krummer seg litt ujevnt i panna. «Ganske bra. Litt høyere her, så blir det bra.»

De skal feire jul hjemme hos seg i år. Ribbe, medisterkake, julepølse, potet, rosenkål, rødkål. Even ville lage alt fra bunnen av, Isak hadde insistert på ferdig tilbehør. «Men fersk rosenkål, den er diggest.» Han slikket seg om munnen, tenkte på de litt harde små kålhodene med ribbefett over.  
«Isak Valtersen, craving for veggies», den så jeg ikke komme, ass.»  
«Jeg er selektiv, da. Rosenkål med ribbefett. Den aubergineretten fra Marokko. Og de små agurkene, knaskeagurk, det må vi så snart så vi kan han de i vinduskarmen her.»  
Even ler. «Knaskeagurker skal bli, kjære. Og rosenkål.»

Klokka fem er alt klart. Ungene har vært klare i mange timer, de byttet til pentøy rett etter frokost. Begge i røde skjorter med nisseslips og svart bukse. Og julesokker. Det gikk heldigvis bra å få dem tørre i tide. Ungene hadde stått på badet med hårføneren i fem minutter, Isak hadde insistert på en ny runde da han så de våte fotsporene etter Fredrik, men omsider var de da tørre nok.

De har ikke mange gjester i år, bare Marianne. Siri og Mathias er hos Evens søster og ungene hennes, Terje er nordpå. De hadde invitert onkel Kåre og kjæresten også, men værmeldinga var dårlig og de hadde bestemt seg for å bli i Bergen i stedet for å kjøre over fjellet. De skulle prøve å ta seg en tur til nyttårshelga i stedet, kjøre hit 5. juledag og tilbake igjen 1. nyttårsdag.

Marianne har sittet i sofaen og lest for ungene. De satte seg rolig ned sammen med henne da Isak foreslo at hun kunne lese i julehefter for dem, de har servert henne pepperkakene sine og en kopp kaffe. Selv dekket han ferdig bordet, hjalp Even å fylle mat på fatene. Store stykker ribbe, svoren er sprø. Even har flere ganger kakket på den med kniven, filmet lyden og sendt foreldrene sine og lagt ut på nett, tydelig stolt over at den virkelig knaser. Medisterkaker og julepølse i biter. En stor skål rødkål. Rosenkålen som Even akkurat nå øser ribbefett over. Saus med mer fett. Nykokte poteter. Et fat med grillpølser til ungene. «Ingen ketchup», spør Isak. Even ser seg om. «Hysj, tenkte ‘glemme’ den», ler han lavt. «Kan ikke ha ketchup på julaften.» «Er du sikker?» Even rister leende på hodet og fortsetter med rosenkålen. «Kan du bære ut?» spør han. 

De bruker det fineste serviset sitt til jul. Hvitt med blå kanter, må håndvaskes etterpå. Krystallglassene de fikk til bryllupet sitt. Sølvbestikk de har arvet og kjøpt og fått i gave. De har litt forskjellig fra ulike deler av familien, så de bestemte seg for at de bare skulle satse på å samle på alt mulig i stedet for å bare ha én type. Kjøpe brukt sølv de synes er fint, vaske det i oppvaskmaskinen, pynte bordet med blankpusset sølv når det passet sånn, bruke det som det er de fleste gangene de tar det frem. Duken er hvit og nystrøket, de har pyntet med røde tulipaner, røde lys, granbar og klementiner. Vilde var her med en blomsteroppsats i går, amaryllis, furu, kongler og hjerter, hun har lagd den selv. Den står på skjenken sammen med englene de har fått fra Marianne. Den store figuren av de to englene i en omfavnelse, de gamle, små porselensenglene, noen større i glass og metall. Det er store sølvskjeer i alle serveringsskålene, gaffel og kniv, stetteglass og vannglass ved hver kuvert. Ungene har fått det minste bestikket, de voksne litt større. Isak setter ut vann, eplemost og saft. Bærer ut fatene med mat fra kjøkkenet. «Nå er det middag, kom og sett dere!»

Even kommer ut med ribbefatet når alle har satt seg. «Det ser nydelig ut, Even», skryter Marianne og smiler til ham, vet at maten han har lagd er god. De forsyner seg, litt av alt til alle de voksne, ekstra rosenkål til Isak, grillpølser til ungene, som litt motvillige går med på å få en liten bit ribbe på tallerkenen, godt adskilt fra pølsene. «Husk at vi skal smake på maten. Og hva gjør vi om den ikke var god?» «Da sier vi ingenting!» sier Maria og tar ribbebiten i munnen. «Æææææsj! Det smaker bæsj!» «Maria!» sier Even. «Unnskyld», sier hun. «Men det var ikke noe godt.» «Da trenger du ikke si noe da.» Maria kniper munnen sammen til en strek. Fredrik har kuttet pølsa si i små biter. Han ser seg rundt. «Hvor er ketchupen?» spør han. «Eh, vi har ikke ketchup på julaften», sier Even. «Jeg MÅ ha ketchup! Det smaker BÆSJ uten ketchup!» «Okei okei, jeg skal hente.» Isak reiser seg. «Trur vi bare må kjøre med, jeg», sier han lavt til Even, som rister litt oppgitt og smilende på hodet. 

Som de har gjort hvert femte minutt resten av dagen, spør ungene om å få åpne gaver stort sett hele middagen også. «Nei, vi skal spise først», sier Even bestemt. «Dere blir jo aldri ferdig», klager Maria. «Skal du ha enda mer??» spør Fredrik Isak, som legger på sin andre porsjon. Marianne ser på ham og smiler. «Ungene likner deg, Isak», sier hun. «Du var akkurat likedan, vet du. Jeg tror julemiddagen var det verste du visste, så nært, men likevel så fjernt. Tre nøtter til Askepott og Donald Duck-kavalkaden på dagen, da visste du at det var lenge igjen, selv om du spurte om du ikke kunne få åpne én pakke. Bare én.»  
Maria har lyttet interessert til bestemoren. «Fikk han det da?»  
Marianne ser muntert på henne, ser fra Maria til Isak. «Han fikk faktisk det», ler hun.  
«Fikk han det? Det er urettferdig!» utbryter Maria indignert. «Han og pappa har sagt nei til oss i hele dag!»  
Marianne ler. «Ja, vi prøvde si nei, jeg og bestefar, men han maste så fælt. Så han pleide å få velge seg én pakke da.»  
«Kan vi også det?» skyter Fredrik inn. Marianne ser på Isak og Even, de smiler, Isak ser litt fjern ut, ser ut som om han tenker tilbake på en jul for lenge siden. «Ja, gå og finn dere én pakke hver nå da», sier hun til dem. 

Maria og Fredrik løper hylende fra bordet og bort til juletreet. De begynner grave gjennom gavehaugen, leter etter pakker, klemmer, kikker, gjetter, leser på lappene. Marianne ser på Even og Isak. «Sånn, skynd dere å spise nå, mens de leter», ler hun lurt. Even ser på Isak og på Marianne. «Smart! Skål!» Han hever eplemosten sin til en rask skål før han fortsetter å spise.

«Se, jeg fikk magneter! Geomags, akkurat det jeg ønsket meg!» sier Maria glad. Hun leter i papiret, ser etter lappen. «Fra…», leser hun. «Fra Miriam, Adam, Mathias og Oskar, Sana og Yousef » Hun kaster seg over esken, river av den tynne plasten og begynner å bygge sammen kulene og stengene. Fredrik ser litt molefonken ut. Han holder frem et par votter, strikkevotter med en tiger på, med tigerspor inni håndflaten. «Så fine votter!» sier Isak til ham. «Men jeg kan jo ikke leke med dem. Kan jeg åpne en pakke til?» spør han ivrig. «Nei, vi sa én, og det fikk du. Du fikk velge selv, da blir det sånn», sier Even bestemt til ham. «Jammen…» «Du Fredrik, pappa har helt rett, du fikk velge én pakke, og da valgte du den. Men vet du hva! Nå er vi ferdige med å spise her, så hvis du hjelper til å ta av bordet så kan vi ta gavene etterpå?» Marianne smiler til ham, ser litt spørrende på Even og Isak. «Vi skulle ha dessert først, da», prøver Isak. «Jeg er stappmett, den ribba til Even var så god, kan vi ikke bare ta en kaffe nå, og så tar vi dessert og kaker etterpå?» sier hun lett. Isak ler, skjønner hvor hun vil hen. «Greit, greit, vi tar kaffe nå og dessert etterpå. Men da må dere hjelpe til å rydde av bordet, Maria og Fredrik!»

Gaveåpningen er en kaotisk affære, enda mer kaotisk enn i fjor, synes Isak. Ungene er ivrige, begge løper frem og tilbake til juletreet og henter pakker, leser opp hvem det er til og fra, gir dem til mottakeren, løper for å hente neste. Bare sine egne hjemmelagde gaver venter de for å se på at blir pakket opp. Marianne får julekuler og lysglass, Even og Isak får lenker til juletreet, en lysestake hver i betong som de har lagd på skolen - «det var det vi skulle ha rømmebegerene til», sier Fredrik, flere julekuler. Det er flere votter, luer, nye vinterjakker til ungene, Even har kjøpt et par grå silkeskjorter til Isak, Isak har kjøpt hettegenser til Even. «Du synes ikke jeg er for gammel til sånt, altså», smiler Even mot ham. «Aldri for gammel for hettegenser, vel? Det er jo supercomfy. Men om du ikke vil ha den så kan jeg ta den, altså.» Isak gir Even et kyss, gnir nesen sin mot ham, kjenner på det myke stoffet i genseren.

Det er kaffe og konfekt, eksperimentsett og mikroskop til ungene, Lego, et strikket sjal i lilla og blå sjatteringer til Marianne, en liten kasse hjemmebrygget juleøl fra Jonas, bøker, ny versjon av FIFA, perler og lim, nye joggesko, en stor bok om filmhistorie fra Isak til Even, en akvarell som forestiller Nebula-tåken fra Even til Isak. Ungene sitter på gulvet i den andre enden av stua og leker med magneter, det var en pakke til Fredrik i haugen også. De små magnetkulene triller utover golvet, Fredrik kryper etter under bordet, bukseknærne får lodotter og smuler på seg.

Den siste gaven under treet er en konvolutt. «Til Even og Isak fra Siri, Mathias, Terje, Marianne og Kåre». Isak gir konvolutten til Even. «Tror du må åpne den, ass», sier han. Even ser på ham og på Marianne, som smiler til ham. Hun sitter i sofaen, den røde kjolen med paljetter har fått litt glitter på seg. En lokk har løsnet fra knuten hun har satt opp håret i, den henger ned over pannen og får henne til å se mer avslappet ut, yngre. Hun ser glad ut, tenker Isak. Rolig, avslappet. Han lurer på hva hun tenker på, her i alt kaoset, i alt bråket. Han kommer på en annen jul, for lenge siden, da alt var så stille. Ingen slo med dørene, ingen ropte eller hylte. Han og Lea og faren som satt og spiste medisterkaker og pølse på julaften, ved kjøkkenbordet, med juleduk og et rødt lys. Det var nisser og engler, klementiner på bordet, men ingen stemning. Bare stille. 

Even åpner konvolutten. Det er et kort inni. «Kjære Even og Isak! I år skal dere til Venezia på ferie! En uke på hotell, gondoltur, Lido, Doge-palasset, hva dere vil. Maria og Fredrik skal til Vetlefjorden med bestemor.» Even ser fra Marianne til Isak. «Du visste det! Det var derfor du var så lunken da jeg for en gangs skyld prøvde å begynne ferieplanlegginga i god tid!» Isak ler. «Litt medsammensvoren, ja», smiler han. «Men det blir digg, da! Bare oss to, i Venezia igjen.» Han ser på Even, tenker på ferien deres der da han var 18, på turene Even har vært til filmfestivalen, de siste årene alene uten Isak. Han har ikke vunnet noen priser der, men deltatt med en film han har vært med på to ganger. Drømmen er å være der som regissør, ha sitt eget navn på plakaten, være den som presenterer filmen før visningen starter. «Venezia, bby! Gleder meg!»

Isak kjører Marianne hjem etterpå, gjennom de rolige gatene. De sitter stille i bilen, sier ikke så mye til hverandre, sitter i sine egne tanker. Isak hjelper henne inn med gavene, setter posene ved siden av sofaen, en boks med ribberester i kjøleskapet. «God jul, mamma», sier han og gir henne en klem. «God jul, Isak, takk for en fantastisk julaften.» Han ser på henne, ser gleden i øynene hennes, ser at selv om hun begynner bli sliten nå, så mener hun det virkelig, mener virkelig at dette var en fantastisk julaften. Kjenner at han synes det selv også, en skikkelig fin en.

Når han kommer hjem har ungene sovnet. De ligger i sengene sine i nye pysjamaser og nissesengetøy, snorker lett. Lyslenkene på rommene kaster et hvitt skjær, de ser konturene av ansiktene deres når de står sammen i døråpningen og ser på dem. Isak legger armen om Even, trekker ham inntil seg, snuser inn duften av ribbe og julekaker iblandet en svak duft av shampo og hårvoks fra håret hans. Hvisker til ham. «Du er kanskje verdens åttende underverk, men det er minst ti underverker i verden, altså.» Even lener seg mot halsen hans, kysser ham lett under øret. «Elleve, Isak, minst elleve.»

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg hadde en plan. En plan om å poste små drypp av familien Evaks adventstid og juleforberedelser. Juleverksted hos Yousef, juletrefest, førjulskino, gavehandling. I stedet ble det julekalender i 2017-universet... Men 1. juledag hadde jeg litt tid på morgenen, mens ungene lekte harmonisk med gavefangsten fra i går - så da ble det et lite glimt inn i julefeiringen hos familien Evak anno 2035. Håper dere liker det; fortsatt god jul til dere alle - ficfattere, kommentatorer, lesere, alle sammen ❤️


End file.
